


Our New District

by LightningStorm03



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Inktale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underfresh, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Character can remember past lives, Character has a family, Death, Fluff, Gore, Kinda, Multi, Nicknamed Reader, No Real Angst, No real Monster racism, No smut here move along, Nonbinary Chara and Frisk, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader-Insert, They're not butts, You know about Undertale, domestic life, hermaphrodite character, just teaching characters how to fight zombies, kinda magical character, you are the character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStorm03/pseuds/LightningStorm03
Summary: "Death to the world~"  THWAK"The time has come~"  BAM"To Let-"  BOOM"-Your dreams!-"  POW"-Be Gone!~"  CHINKBlade by blade. Bullet by bullet, each of them fell, groaning with agony. but hey, At least they can feel anything, right? This is the life of an unfortunate child in a world run over by war and disease.  now without war or any government hierarchy, diasease has plagued the plant letting the dead rise once againyes that's right, the deadIt's the apocalypse people.On a quest to find lost family and friends whilst also trying to help anyone in need, K finds themselves thrown into an adventure that will determine the end of the earth itself.





	1. Let's try again

**Author's Note:**

> So. The Other story (the Original) was deleted... I'm sorry but I have a back up here \/

New Zealand: South Auckland, 11:42 PM August 10, 2019.

'It's day right now, that's good' i thought, quickly shifting down the run down road. it was dangerous walking on clear terrain but it was no better than just sitting around doing nothing letting supplies run low in times like these.  
Guns out. Cargo secured. My family safe in my pockets...

"Nyah"

on the side of the road I walked, eyes alert for anything. a quiet forest and pavement are all I could see, the dull stench of rotting corpses that lay near filled my nose while the taste of iron caked my lips.

everything was good so far, the only noises I could hear were that of me or the shifting of the two cats that lay cuddled in my pocket. Hero and Maple were their names, two male Maine coon brothers from what I can tell that I'd found roaming this wasteland.

My name? K, from what I can tell you right now, this is the aftermath of the end of the world for me, you're probably there reading this in peace, my autobiography that I would have never thought I'd do. to anyone else who is still alive and able to read this book, I hope that you're in a better place.

it has been 3 years since the start of the war. 2 since the government in almost every country was destroyed, 1 since the beginning of the Apocalypse.

such a wonderful count down don't you think?

so far from what the radios say, less than a million humans are left on this planet so that means only 1 out of every 7521 are currently alive, congrats people ya'll just survived the holocaust but now get ready for nazi zombies with mutant powers! look at how video games and tv shows have prepared us.

Besides the point, life has gone to hell. from my perspective at least. I've no idea if my family is alive or if my friends managed to make it to one of the underground bunkers, all I know is that I'm still alive and that's all that matters.

leaves on the floor crunch unexpectedly from my right side. shit, I shouldn't have started monologuing  
it was a creeper and a jockey, two mutants. great. 

the jockey, beefy torso, and puffy head turned to my direction stark naked, ugh, it roared blasting forwards with amazing speed, my guns are immediately up, bullets ready and- BAM. BAM. BAM.

tumbling with great power, it fell to its back, holes through its head chest and heart finished it off. It was the creepers turn now, Boils of acid arose from its skin, wearing a sickly green on its body it crawled forwards on crooked legs.

"b-Bo-boo-om" came from its mouth, it repeated and repeated and repeated, twitching with each letter, guns were too dangerous for creepers as they'd ignite them and blow everything up in a 3-meter radius. swiftly sliding the small gaggle of sharp kitchen knives I threw, landing 6 out of 10 hits, with every chuck I backed away, they were still moving but had slowed enough to run without having a chance of it following me so I ran. like I always do, the cats squeak with the sudden movement but stay safe in my pouch. quickly slinging the assault rifle to my back and hugging the cats close I ran faster adrenaline coursing through my veins.

welcome to my life, a life full of danger, pain, and angst. much good, very angst. oh did I mention angst? my story in a nutshell.

I came to a stop leaning against a dead tree, my breathing deep and heavy, hand into my pocket I pulled out an asthma pump and puffed in. what an unfortunate turn of unnecessary events.

large stone gates and a wall towered over me, 'i-i did not see this...'

I stepped back in alarm, there wasn't supposed to be anything here, I hadn't even passed the train station yet and I knew that there wasn't even a wall here not 2 years ago and from what I could see, it extended all the way around. that can't be right, I know this town from the back of my hand! I used to live. i... nevermind

"Hey, Kid!"  
"Gahhh!!"

I screeched hearing a sudden yell from behind, swirling around with gun suddenly pulled out I point at the voice with shock.

"Oh Lor- hey kid please put that down I'm not going to harm you"

I gawked and froze, he was dressed in a suit and tie, clean cut hair and smelled of honey with a large BMW sitting behind him and others that look awfully similar crowded around.

"What the!"

he held his hands up and awkwardly coughed "uh... So what's a kid like you doing here?"

I glared "Whats a guy in a suit doing in an apocalypse?"

"fair enough, well-"

"Don't care. now who are you all and what did you do to my town." 

he stopped himself and looked down at me with curiosity and as about the same time as he was going to speak the door to the BMW opened

Out stepped a lady, she was tall but not all too thin, she was well fed, her skin was dark like mine, her hair waved down reaching below her chest, it was black. her eyes, they were soft and chocolate, she bore a patterned red dress, she was barefoot and had a coat draped over her shoulders.

It looked... familiar 

I gasped and dropped my gun in a flash, her hands trembled as she looked me over, they were widened with anger at how destroyed I looked, yet they changed at the sight of me trembling.

"Oh my god, it really is you..." her voice, I hadn't heard it in years.

"D-Dallus?"

I stepped forwards but before I could say anything else she ran and scooped me up into her arms, "It's you! My sweet, sweet little cousin!" she cried.

I hugged back and buried my head into the crook of her shoulder, she smelled of pine and water, she smelled like home. I whimpered as she pulled back and quickly dragged me into her car and signalled for the driver to continue.

"We have so much to catch up on."

\----------

She sat in front of me completely relaxed like it was as if the apocalypse didn't even happen. I was on edge, we sat inside my old house quietly talking of recent events. she had become a queen, leading everyone she could find and help to a city down south, she'd become a well-known ruler across the world and used her power for good she told me.

"Your plans and preparations on the island helped a lot K" she said "Thankfully with your island we have moved all living survivors there and allowed them to continue their lives as normal, they have built new homes and establishments and they all help contribute to keeping each other alive, we have equality at its finest."

I nodded "You... did you abide by the laws I gave you?"

"Yes, we also added a few of our own like hunting parties are only allowed within New Zealand borders"

we sat in silence for a while, it was peaceful and comfortable. The island wasn't exactly mine but I did inherit it from my great grandfather, I split the island ownership between me and 3 other close cousins, Dallus has the Northern cluster (City), Kahu had the eastern sector (housing), I had the Southern Sector (Farming) and Kaylus had the Western area (Natural environment)  
"When we moved everyone, we decided it'd be best to enclose cities and towns here to start clearing out all infected bit by bit"  
so that was why it was so empty here.

"This is a district we've cleared first as it is one we were the closest to, whether or there are still infected crawling around here is unknown"

hence why the guards are outside.

"Our family is at the Central Hall on the island working on improvements and leading their clans"

that's good.

"I travelled down here to check on the wall, Luckily there are no attempted break ins, our defence system is working perfectly and all we need to do is refill the ammo and clean the generators then we're off"

what?

"What do you mean 'we're off'"

she looked at me not surprised "I have a boat scheduled for today to take me back to the island, I want you to join me"

"Is my mum safe?"

"yes"

"then I must say no"

Dallus sighed "K, please..."

I looked down shaking my head at her plea "I'm sorry but I want to stay here, this is the only reason I travelled this way Cuz, maybe with the off chance of finding her or you but I honestly don't want to go back to that place yet"

she nodded understanding my context "remembering past lives is hard I get it, I remember a few myself, you, on the other hand, remember all of them" she stood to dust off her dress "I know I can't convince you, that you know more than you let on but please, do not let their past influence your future. They may be you but you are not them"

she cupped my cheeks and placed her forehead on top of mine "I'm going to give you this district to keep and protect K, there are no other humans here so be careful. I love you little cousin and I hope you find whatever you're looking for here"

she backs away and bows  
"My king, be safe" And with that, she walks out to her car and leaves

\---------------

Day 1:  
Night came quickly after that, I spent the rest of the day sorting through the remains of my home. A large plot near the outskirts of town with three large houses sitting next to each other. more than half of the land was free from any building at all, less than a quarter was a town and houses, the rest was farm land

it was extremely weird seeing the emptiness, No neighbours that greeted me with smiles, automatic machines that worked on the farms instead of the family who owned it, no nothing

\----------------

I groaned leaning against the shower wall, The shower was nice, REALLY nice. stepping out I grabbed at the nearby towel and walked out to the dryer that was beeping for attention and began to change into my newly warm clothes  
long puffy cargo pants that were a bit too big and a simple black t-shirt with clean underwear. perfect

I looked at the last of the cleaned clothes, My gigantic hood I've had for years, there were multiple tears and stains, I needed to fix it but I've never had the time but now? let's do it.

Day 3:  
everything was fixed, I've slept for at least 15 hours. the best gosh darn non'night I've had for years and the best part? nothing had interrupted me for a mid day nap either! I continued to organise my house, I moved everything that was currently useless into the once empty closet

My old room held everything else, A double king bunk, a desk and bookcases filled t the brim with food, canisters, ammo, guns... I had also moved a fridge in here as well

The rest of the rooms were empty, I checked in on the other houses in my plot and moved everything useful to, you guessed it! my room

I heard the guns of the wall fire, All that was left were remains of a group of Common Infected, there were also sentries that roamed the town, they were mechanic but somehow when ever I walked past they waved, I waved back and it went on its way

Day 6:  
I made pancakes today, it was nice. I also found a generator, I've been charging my laptop since morning. when I logged on I found that the internet still worked, it was a global network available for any survivors, there were stories from around the world, goodbye notes to families that were gone and lists of the living and dead that reside in different colonies  
Interesting...

Day 9:  
I finished updating my notebook, I scrapped every new piece of information from that website and wrote it all down with what I'd found myself, I left my notes up for the site as well. Everyone seemed accepting of this, they treated their pairs with respect and equality

This Apocalypse has seemed to bring everyone together

Day 15:  
I've encountered only one lone infected, it was killed within a second by a turret.  
I've cleared the entire street and tripped down the fences, it's just a giant block of houses now

Day 28:  
\------------  
-BOOM-

I flinched lifting my head to the sky, wind ripped past at great speed clearing the heavens of clouds. a large ridged tear clawed at the sky leaving a strip of darkness hang, it pulsed with energy. magic

a growl tore from my thought as I stood, baking way and clutching at my shotgun, I turned to the turrets, they haven't even noticed it

suddenly without warning it rejected something, I watched it fall out beyond the gates then watched as the tear began fading out of existence, I felt my mouth dry

I could hear screaming.

.  
.  
.

Running through the forest I found the crash site clearly, the infected were crowded and closing in, their screams were piercing and-

"OH MY STARS, PAPY GET AWAY FROM THAT THING!"  
"stretch you spaz! fuckin' kill it!"

They were skeletons, walking talking skeletons from that fucking video game, Undertale. my voice died from my throat, there were so many of them but that wasn't it either, in the middle of them were children, a goat mum, a goat dad, a robot, a dinosaur and a fish

"NYAAAA! I knew it! humans are bad!" spears were flying, but there were still too many of them

I grinned

I jumped down and brandished two patu, one for each hand and began hacking at the infected, they were no match for an immune. black blood sprayed everywhere, her head became decapitated, his limbs hung on by only strings of flesh, the infected switched their focus to me

I jumped onto the back of a jockey steering it into the way of 3 creepers, it tore them to shreds before a witch tore through the jockeys head, followed by its decaying extra appendages

the witch caught onto my neck and squeezed, it suddenly choked and blood flooded from its mouth as it fell to its side, an axe embedded into the back of its skull, a skeleton was grinning with its cracked skull on full display

the monsters were fighting, or at least a few of them were

The king had the heads of 5 infected hanging off the spikes of his trident, Undyne was swinging a jockey and hitting other infected with it, Papyrus had a bone wall around him, the children and a few others while sans guarded it

Then there were the Fell brothers, they were shredding the infected into party snacks, The Swap brothers were keeping barriers around everyone fighting, Ink Error and Fresh seemed to be tag teaming a gaggle of rotters, they split it into pieces as its multiple heads and conjoined animal parts tried to fuse with them

I barked with laughter running and grabbing an infected, pushing it back against a spiked bone that a Horror Papyrus has spawned, he seemed to just instantly put everything out of existence within a meter distance

A Swapfell sans variant was flung from above me, the smile on his face showed only craze when he barreled straight through the stomach of a jockey

A spitter dashed from the canopy screeching and swiping their long claws, acid dripping from its mouth, like in slow motion I pulled out my shotgun and pointed

"Welcome to the Mind Fuck."  
BAM!


	2. Introductions

My ammo was low and the monsters were growing tired, I needed to get them to the gates before dusk returns.

"Alright! if you lot wanna' survive, follow me!" I yelled, jumping past the new piles of corpses, the monsters began following the road back was short and soon they were through the walls, which un-doubtfully intimidated them by height and size alone and grouped together on the lawn in front of my house.

a lot of them were bloodied, but some clean of everything. Sans grimaced at the sight of blood whilst Papyrus kept his grip on frisk close.

"nor'ight, can somebody tell me whats going on 'ere!" Red growled out, backing away with his brother in tow, Edge didn't look pleasant in the slightest "SPEAK UP PEASANTS, I DO NOT LIKE HESITANCE."

The Sans from Swapfell- or was it Fellswap? scrunched up his face somehow and screeched back three times louder "PEASANT?! YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO GROUP ME WITH THESE WORMS AND CALL ME PEASANT?!" what a sweet little bundle of joy, this was definitely the Brat from Swapfell, he definitely didn't have the Triforce for an eye light but yes he was purple. let us call him Ash for how hot he used to be but now nothing because his entire fandom is basically dead.

"Now now. there is no need to fight young ones. how about we sort this situation out over a cup of tea instead?" Ah, so despite having blood coating his fur Asgore can still speak without skipping a beat, well I guess he did mow down 6 ch-  
"OF COURSE YOUR MAJESTY!" "I WILL NOT LISTEN TO A RUNAWAY, DE-CROWNED KING!"

Harsh. they were getting too heated, I needed to butt in before it goes too far. aha!

"Hi"

perfect.

their attention turned to me, surprisingly enough. I puffed my cheeks looking at everyone staring at me "oh uh did not expect all of you to listen- ugh"

"But um, Hi welcome to my town, population: 1 and I believe you have landed in the remains of your creator's world... heh." I can't believe I'm just awkwardly finger gunning them.

"The Fuck you mean 'Creators'" give it away to the tall carrot, Stretch, to move the story forwards, instantly Blue kicked the back of his calf- bone thing giving him a successful jelly leg and a quick shout of "LANGUAGE!" Toriel approved.

"Eyyyyy why don't you..... ask the one with the brush... Ink right?..." K, Stop you're just making it more uncomfortable. Don't assume things I mean you haven't even played the game in what? 2 and a half years? then again did still doodle them- stop.

"What this Human is saying seems to be correct my comrades" Ink announced "Whilst we were running away from that creature in the void it seems we entered one of Errors random escape portals that he was going to use for himself and leave us all behind!" was that blood, paint or a blush on his face? No one will ever know. A social uproar was sparked from Ink's words, Many AU Skeletons began to scream at each other but a few moved out of the way. The rest quietly walked around them to me.

Frisk free from Papyruses hug of protection bounded up, fingers flying to form symbols 'Hello there, I'm Frisk! who are you?'

"Call me K"

'K.' they grinned and giggled helplessly, Chara and a vine and flower covered Asriel soon followed suit, Chara eyed me carefully with judging red eyes "So you're one of the anomalies controlling us, correct?"

I nodded "If ya' want I can show you how I did it" Their eyes gleamed "Please."

I turned to Asriel and smiled "Heyya there"

He smiled back and held out his paw, I took it in my hands and shook "Howdy! I'm Asriel" he sheepishly pulled his hand and scratched his head "But you probably already know that, don't you?"

"Eyup."

"whelp, then I guess I don't need to introduce my self then. good." That was Sans in case you couldn't see, The original one TM. "GREETINGS NOT SO TINY HUMAN K! I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! AND I AM GLAD TO HAVE MET YOU WHEN WE COULD, I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP" he was very cute, I gotta' say he's got that hero aesthetic on point.

"AND I'M THE MAGNIFICIENT BLUEBERRY! HELLO!" now he's hella' adorable, how do you even get that pastel?  
too. much. interaction. And there's still so much more of them to meet.

The King and former Queen sauntered over, a good distance between them much to Asgores sadness, he smiled at me softly offering his hand.

"Thank you for helping and protecting us against those... creatures, I am Asgore, Asgore Dreemur. The King of the Underground." He has a good voice, not gonna lie.

Torel smiled at me completely ignoring Asgore "I thank you for helping us my child, My name is Toriel"

"Henlo there" I'm running out of ways to say hello in English quick! next a Robot, fish and dino shuffled up.

"Wow punk your skills totally rocked out there, The names Undyne and this" Undyne swung around Alphys's shoulder smiling that toothy grin, who bashfully waved "Is Alphys, one of the best scientists in the world~" 10/10 would agree, most of them now are dead but.

"Konichiwa Undyne, Alphys" Totally did not do that just to see both of their eyes sparkle, phssh what you talkin' 'bout. Suddenly all I could see were legs. long, thick legs. oh yesss~~~

"huhuhu I always knew humans would look at me with fascination, That they'd make me famous without even needing to meet me. huhuhu" His cat smirk showed mischievous, his pink eyes showed fascination.

"Fabulous as always Mettaton" double thumbs up for him, faintly I could hear Alphys mutter to not encourage him.

Most of the fighting had stopped from what I could tell when I turned back around, Asgore was dealing with a fuming Underfell duo and Toriel was telling off the Swapfell bros, both Edge and Ash didn't seem to like being told off as they glared at each other over the royalties shoulders, the other two weren't even listening.

There were the horror tale brothers, they were silently watching the exchange, it was sad that the AU's were actively avoiding them, And holy moly I didn't even notice Geno, He was just by his lonesome, huh, I guess his brother didn't make it. HAHAHA kill me.

Stretch kept ushering the children away and Blue spent his time with Papyrus distract them, Sans stood off to the side next to Fresh and Ink was still fighting with Error. I could see a few piles of ink sitting next to them, this is fine.

Now that everything wasn't an absolute blur and I could think straight (even tho' i ain't) I clapped three times loudly for attention

"All it takes is three claps" a Viner once said, they were telling the truth, except these ones didn't continue the beat . . .

"just so ya'll know you missed the introductions so uh, I'm gonna forget your names anyway so I guess it doesn't actually care" Now I was just mumbling to myself, Chara cleared their throat and began speaking for me, thank you, dear child.

"This person is going to house us for the time being and teach us the ways to live here since we no longer have access to our own" Hey wait a second. "but I didn't-" never mind, curse you, child.

"So if you don't behave I believe that they'd happily allow me to deal with punishments" what the fuck my child.

"iiiiieeeee..." they were staring at me with hope, well, some of them at least "eeee yeea ha ha sure... sure you can. stay here.."

"YAY, WE GET TO SPEND MORE TIME WITH YOU~" Papyrus and Blue squealed in unison

shuffling on spot I pointed at the medium sized house at the end of the plot "Gosh, uh... that house has 5 vacant rooms" then turned to pointed at the house I slept in "that one, has 6 and I have a room there myself. there's also like a whole town. so if ya want you can Ya know take a whole different house and claim it. Buuuuut maybe Miss Toriel and the kids and stuff should stay with me and-"

"us skeletons will take your place, tori and that will take up the house down there, undyne and alphys can a share a room down there as well as the kids and we can just split into our au's here" You know what. Fuck all of you, stop cutting me off and putting words into my mouth, It was Sans who said that one, by the way, the prick. Still, everyone decided to agree and trust him.

I guess i looked utterly distressed right now because Frisk just walked up to me and decided to pet my arm then sign 'It's okay, they do this all the time' like it happened in a timeline they'd just experienced, sorry but time magic don't exist like that here, only science magic so far.

I sighed and waved them off "Beds and stuff are already set up, just take a room, have a shower, eat whatever is in the freezers using the microwaves" I feel like I'm mothering them, jeeze I'm more awkward than I thought. "and avoid destroying anything," I pointed at the skeletons and began sluggishly walking to my house "C'mon let's get this over with..."

We split up, going to our respective houses, my house wasn't tall but it was fat in a sense, The opposite to the other one. Hero and Maple sat on the houses footstep, they were enjoying their time away from the disaster. lucky lazy bastards.

\-------------------

"So what's your name again?" We were sitting in the living room, some on the floor and some standing. they all looked somewhat awkward that they had me, a human that showed up out of nowhere and killed a bunch of 'fukkin' mutated human cunts' as red would put it, sitting there stuttering and looking off to the distance every now and again like a looney.

"It's K. and yall don't need to explain that you're all Sans or Papyrus " I sound like an American, Jesus. "I know some of your nicknames like uh... Red, Edge or Fell, Stretch or Honey, Blue, Rus or Pup, Blackberry or Ash, Axe, Crooks, Geno, Ink, Error and Fresh."

"Actually that was all of you but-" I coughed fakely "so you can just go off and take a room (that isn't mine) and get settled in." I stood instantly after and left, I closed my door and slid down it. I did not want to deal with anything right now.

I groaned and rolled onto the floor, 'why me' chanted inside my brain "hooooo nooooaaAaAaooOoOOo...."

Knock. Knock. Knock.

They door carefully slid open, I rolled back to the side of the door and looked up, It was Papyrus. Stretch I mean. "heya there." he said, I tried not to scream with anguish, no this is my room, my precious area please don't come in.

"Hi..." "Do you want to come in?..." self... I SWEAR TO KOD (YES KOD)

He smiled. SmiLeD??? in my direction, who does he think he is?

"If you don't mind" He opened the door wider and stepped in but leaned back on the door side wall, thanks, I guess. "I wanna' th-"

"Thank me? yes, I do accept it, what can I help you with other than that." He opened his teeth but I stopped him quickly "wait no let me guess," He stopped and motioned me to continue "You're here to threaten me to, let me quote 'don't touch my brother or the rest blah blah blah Bad time blah dead where you stand'."

"... pretty much, yeah"

"Well greeeaaat. as much as I want to bone your brother, note the sarcasm (or am i telling the truth?) I know very much that you, dear stranger can utterly wreck all my childhood dreams," Slowly I began pushing him out of my room by his foot, he almost tripped too "You also have magic, types people like me can't even comprehend. You got your message through to me so goodbye~"

Losers, The Lot of them.


	3. Some Plans

Breath in. breath out

You had screamed in frustration, startling your new neighbours who looked at the closed door with anxiousness.

Geno tsked and leaned back against the wall of his room, it was the largest one in the house but he didn't have it to himself Error, Fresh and Ink claimed the room as well since they'd known each other the longest and had that sliver of trust of keeping to their own areas at night

The other 5 rooms were taken by the Au's since no one else wanted to bunk with each other except for Blueberry and Papyrus, maybe crooks

Geno shivered imagining the tall beast from Horror tale, he didn't want to imagine his brother as... that. still, he had to learn how to deal with it, this world wouldn't wait for him to make a move

"So what are we going to do" Error took it upon himself to start the conversation, all of this still felt impossible, maybe it was and that human was lying, but they'd repeated their nicknames and from the words of Stretch, 'knew what he was going to say before he could even think it'

obviously, he was exaggerating. he shouldn't be that predictable.

"i vote, wait it out," Sans said with little effort, Stretch and axe agreed whole heartedly. he and the rest were also in the room for the small meeting

"YES! AND IN THE MEAN TIME POSSIBLY GET MAULED BY THAT FUCKING HUMAN, I SAY WE TAKE IT'S SOUL AND CLAIM THIS WORLD AS OURS!" Ash screamed from the comfort of his brothers back, said brother was lying on his front comfortably guzzling BBQ sauce "I agree with M'lord, They do seem suspicious and we could easily take over... "

Many whines came from the group at that idea

"BUT IF WE DID THAT THE QUEEN AND HER CLONE WILL NOT BE HAPPY! THEY SEEM TO WANT TO TRY AND MIGRATE INTO THEIR SOCIETY" Blueberry brought up a good point but. 

"THAT MAY BE TRUE YOU FIEND BUT HOW WILL MONSTERS EVEN MIGRATE INTO HUMAN SOCIETY IF THERE ARE NO MONSTER TO MIGRATE" Edge countered

"E-ERM... UH" Blue deflated, empty with ideas

Papyrus's face lit up as he held up his hand to speak "WHY DONT WE JUST BEFRIEND THE HUMAN, THEY SEEM TO HAVE A VAST KNOWLEDGE OF US AND OUR WORLDS. MAYBE THEY CAN HELP US GET OUR FRIENDS THEN WE CAN MIGRATE AND ALSO COLLECT ALL THE HUMAN SOULS FROM THE KINGS CASTLE THEN RULE WITH THE HUMANS?"' 

Geno smiled 'Always trying to please everyone', everyone seemed to like that idea and no one wanted to interrupt him either  
"wow bro, you're always coming up with good ideas. good job" Sans comments of praise went unnoticed by the others

Ink laughed looking up from his notebook, A star and diamond as eye lights "Alright, I have our declaration of treaty for the human finished, so Papyrus, was it rule together or rule separately against the humans?"

Red growled, squinting at Ink "What dec'lactation o' treaty. what shit you trying ta' pull now"

"Well, it's a no brainer that the human has little trust of us right? plus their room is literally next door and most of us are yelling," half of them paled at that fact, Ash and Rus glanced at the door and tensed

"So If we get them to give us some leeway, maybe we can come up with an agreement where they protect us from whatever's out there" he pointed out the window to the wall, which let out loud rumbles as it shot at something as if it was on cue with inks words

"that still doesn't ensure us food." Ah, our dear Axe thinking ahead.

"THE HUMAN HAS A FARM HERE, I SAW IT WHEN WE WERE RUNNING PAST! PERHAPS IF WE OFFERED SERVICES WE WOULD GET REWARDED WITH FOOD." crooks thought out loud

"that sounds fair" Sans commented "i honestly don't see how working in here compared to out there could put us back any more than where we are now"

"WOWIE SANS, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR WILLINGLY GOING TO WORK, MAYBE THIS VOID SHENANIGANS WAS FOR THE BEST!" Papyrus was happy, that's all Sans could ever want

Ink squealed and clapped "Yes! Character development! I can't believe it- BLARG" Ink poured from his mouth to the floor beside his makeshift bed. His face was blank for a moment before he looked back up at the group who had a mix of disgusted or confused expressions "What were we doing again?"

Error sighed "I couldn't care less what you and the glitches do from now on as long as none of you touch anything from my area" he held out his hand quickly using his strings to put up a half assed barrier. he had taken the only bed in the room and had already altered his wall to fit his likes "I No longer have Universes to destroy. I finished and successfully completed my ultimate goal. destruction of the multiverse"

"But Brah, My Broski. You didn't even do that" Fresh had finally spoken up, Error frowned "Fuck off Fresh"

Fresh hummed at Errors language and tutted his finger "Gasp! harsh my fresh-Tato chip. you best be nice to yo' rad roomie~"

"Guys please, let's just get this over and done with" Geno spoke loudly. error looked him over and frowned even more "Why? for all that I know we've become basically immortal. when anomalies enter the multiverse they get a layer of protection. if they leave the multiverse itself? immortality. that's the only reason I haven't already offed the lot of you"

"WAIT SO I'M A GOD NOW?!" Ash gasped "MWEH HEH HE-" suddenly he was knocked forwards onto the floor, he growled and glared backwards at Edge who looked off to the side "WHAT THE -FUNK- YOU MUNGRULE!"

Edge grinned at him "WHAT? SORRY I COULD'NT HEAR YOU OVER THAT DISGUSTING EGO OF YOURS"

Ash seethed, blue seeping out of his eye "YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT." At that Ash leapt, actual claws as fingers extended but before he could land on Edge a faint blue light surrounded him and he was dragged to the other side of the room

Sans wasn't smiling, it was strained and blue fire whisked out of his own eye "hey, remember what we talked about? back when your universe was first destroyed and sought shelter in my house?" his hand formed into a fist, the magic around Ash tightened. he involuntarily whimpered, the others shivered

"that still applies here. this is our new house now so sit still and d o n t e v e n b o t h e r t r y i n g." Sans released Ash, Rus carefully caught him and glared at Sans

"that goes to the rest of you as well. behave."

\-----------------

I had everything under control, I yawned and stretched, Bones popping and crackling with a satisfying result, I looked upon the fixed garage, there wasn't much needed to do but it no longer had holes or damaged walls. All I needed to do now was start moving in the food supplies

"Heheh heh. 'nother wonderful job well done" I complimented myself, smiling with happiness. Hey, who else is gonna do it?  
"I must agree with you Buttercup, it is quite impressive" 

I freaked and hissed "GEAhhkkk.... heh eh. erm" I can't believe I forgot I had a talking goat living next to me. stupid memory loss.

Asgore chuckled as I scratched the back of my neck, looking to the side with embarrassment   
"Buttercup?" I asked

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should have asked"

I dismissed him " Ah hah ha Nah you're fine I'll just need to get used to it s'all, I don't mind nicknames. I can hardly even remember my real name..."

He frowned "You do not remember your own name?"

"I- No I don't so I go by K here, it's easy remembering a letter anyway."

Asgore hummed, looking back at the fixed shed "May I ask what you plan to use this for then?"

"It's uh... A food storage since I need to feed, what, 20 others" I look to the box behind me "that's the last of what I have right now. just enough for one night, tomorrow I plan to go out raiding"

"Human food has expiry dates do they not? how will you find food?" He asked

"Humans of this world discovered magic before this outbreak happened, they decided to prepare for the worst so they created these machines that can freeze time in a surrounding area but the thing is, they can only be altered or entered by one with magic and once a magic dweller places it on a building it cannot be entered by anyone else"

"I remember being told to mark this town when I fled with my family elsewhere before the walls went up. things happened and bam, I'm here with you now so yeah" I explained

Asgore looked to me with shock "You hold magic?" I nodded "Ya' but I'm way too lazy to even try and use it, plus I have some.... bad pasts with the stuff so I tend to avoid it"

I turned and awkwardly smile "So uh, big guy you don't mind helping me with moving some fridges right?"


	4. Heyy more things, a little backstory and bleh

I huffed pushing against the fridge finally getting it to squeeze in between the wall and freezer "It's Finished! It's harrgggg"

It was night now and Asgore had soon left to gather the other monsters to the front yard to watch the sky. I let him off so I could do this in peace. Stepping out of the room I grabbed the box o food and started shuffling to the front

They were all sitting on a blanket in the garden, staring at the sky in front of the unlit fire pit. I smiled at their fascination, We were in an area where light pollution wasn't as bad as it is in the city so you could easily see the sky details easily. the Sun was already at half point, sunset in other words

quietly I walked past the group to the fire pit and put the box next to it then headed to the piles of wood. I could feel eyes on me, most likely making sure I don't miss step their boundaries despite them being in my home

I chucked the wood into the pit before I could light it I felt a soft paw on my shoulder

"Please my dear," Toriel said "Allow me"

I nodded and sat back as fire formed in her furry palms, I hummed seeing the pure magic flame instantly consume the pits wood

"thank you, Miss Toriel"

"The pleasure is mine" she smiled then turned back to the children

I quickly got to making our dinner, I hope the like canned spaghetti, baked beans and stock stew with dough boys.

I quickly fetched a cooking stand for the fire and brought out two pots and immediately went to work. First, you open the 5 cans of spaghetti and 5 cans of baked beans and tip them all into one pot and stir for a minute before adding in the Stock stew in and mix, next you create dough using flour, salt and water. have a filled pot of boiling water and place small, non-firm balls of dough into the pot and flip them every minute as well

Tada! dinner in mere minutes.

"WHAT A MARVELLOUS WAY OF DINNER PREPARATIONS K!"

I hummed at Papyrus's loud voice "Thank you but this is nothing. just a normal meal for a group out there in the wild without interruptions"

I grabbed a plate and started serving, if I did it right it was 2 spoons each and a dough boy. "Alright dinners ready!" I yelled, "The Kids and Horror tale gets first plates!"

The kids quickly grabbed their plates and ran off back to their seats, Red groaned and fell back "Why the freaks get tah' go first..."

Crooks excitedly grabbed a plate for both him and his brother, Axe himself looked pleased with it "Heh, you sure you wanna give us this much kid?"

I snorted "as if I'd let anyone starve." 

He stared at me squinting "Huh... interesting..."

Crooks eyes sparkled as he bit into the pile of goodness "THIS IS PERFECT!" he turned to me and bowed the best he could sitting "THANK YOU FOR THIS MEAL"

"It's no problem'" I continued serving plates, everyone seemed to enjoy the canned food until- oh no  
there were only two left to feed, Me and Papyrus but there was only enough for one of us. I sighed 'It's fine, I've got a dough boy at least' i thought before scraping the rest of the concoction into a bowl and passed it to Papyrus  
"Here Ya' go, enjoy!"

I stood and started packing away, placing pots and utensils into a bucket of soapy water Miss. Toriel had brought out, yet something seemed to stop me before I could put my own unused plate in

an arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me back "Darling what are you doing?" that was incredibly uncomfortable Mettaton, please never do that again

"What ever do you mean?" I feigned innocence

He dramatically huffed and booped my nose "You know what I mean Lovely, whereas your meal?"  
he called me lovely... lies.

"eh I ate before, I'm fine" I countered and stood, awkwardly unhooking his arm from my waist. he frowned as I walked away and continued

"WOW PAPY LOOK! ISN'T THAT ORION? AHHHHH ITS LIBRA!" Blueberry squealed (Yes squealed. so adorable) bouncing and pointing at the stars, he even had starry eyes. Stretch seemed to nod, leaning back against a tree

Sans himself was napping next to Miss. Toriel, Asriel and Frisk lying on his. ecto-stomach... I could see it faintly glowing from here

I shivered involuntarily and moved faster, away from him, HHNNNGG why must the fandom come back and bite me in the ass?! You feel your sins crawl up your back. it's as uncomfortable as accidentally discovering the damn thing in the first place, You may be a fan but, yeah not here people sorry.

Chara was sat next to Asgore, they were just sitting peacefully, like father and child. Crook was washing the dishes, Axe was drying. Red had just finished his meal and chucked it at Axe smirking. Axe just growled and picked it up and placed it into the bucket, his red eye light flickering dangerously

Red snickered until he was whacked on the shoulder by Edge "STOP." He hissed, red snorted and gave Axe the bird before walking way

" Hey there" I crouched and placed my dish in the bucket, hiding the fact that I didn't have dinner

Crooks smiled at me "THANK YOU AGAIN FOR THIS MEAL K, WE DEEPLY APPRECIATE IT"

"It was no biggie, fam. Mi casa es su casa, it's a saying for my house is your house" I replied

"STILL, FOOD LIKE THIS IS QUITE RARE FOR US!" Crooks looked off to the side "I-UH SORRY, FORGET WHAT I SAID"

I quickly waved him off "Nah, s'fine. just know there's a good amount of food here, you'll be fine"

Crooks nodded and suddenly perked up "OH THAT'S RIGHT I WANT TO ASK IF-"

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Crooks was abruptly cut off by Ash, who was standing on his brother's shoulders right next to us. Axe was that started he accidentally snapped a plate in half "THE QUEEN WOULD LIKE FOR EVERYONE TO GROUP UP!"

everyone gave sluggish responses "WELL? HURRY UP WORMS OR ELSE I'LL-" he was moving too much and tipped back "MWEH?!"

I jumped up and caught him, just in time because Rus had just begun to lose his footing as well, he was luckily stopped by me, who barely moved an inch from contact

Hah hah suckers, I'm that big not even a 6 foot something can knock me down!... fuck, I just made myself even more depressed.

Ash was scrunched up in my arms, he quickly shook off his shock and tried to push me back "You- YOU IDIOT!"

He shifted out of your hold and stood to tap his foot and fold his arms then look away with an obvious blush caking his face "UHG THAT WAS DISGUSTING! CATCHING ME WITH YOUR FILTHY, FLESHY, SOFT... ARMS"

He stopped mid sentence, I watched as his face turned darker, I failed to choke back a laugh "That was soo, gosh darn Adorable, oh my lord"

he screeched again and walked off toward Miss. Toriel who was also smiling and giggling.

I looked at Rus, he was smirking at Ashes behaviour "You a'ight?"

he nodded and walked off to his brother, I followed suit and sat with the circle of video game characters, Ink was busy doodling in his note book whilst the three brothers (Error, Fresh and Geno) sat bickering at each other. I looked at Alphys and Undyne, they were cuddled into each other's arms

It was a freaking adorableness overload here.

Toriel cleared her throat and began speaking

"As you can see my fellow companions we have landed in a world run by chaos, luckily we have found our guide and hopefully, friend." She looked at me with glee, I could feel a tug at my chest at her words... they were sincere.

"They have agreed to house us, but I do not think it is fair for us to stay for free" I perked up at this information "K my dearest, We have decided that while we reside with you, we shall work for and under you. If you allow it we wish to be taught on how to survive here as well"

"You do not need to house us child, but it would be greatly appreciated if you could allow us to help you the same way you're helping us." She finished, I looked at her with minor shock, She truly was a leader. Her words were loud but soft, commanding but gentle...

How could I say no?

"I-I, t-thank you your highness" I'm pretty sure I looked star struck and utterly helpless

she chuckled petting my head, I looked down flustered with my cheeks puffed "There is no need for formalities My Dear."

Instantly I fell to my side and rolled away from her, Frisk giggled and poked at me "Nuu staph, I 'ready ded" I muttered from my fetal position

"PET PET" did Papyrus just audibly pet me whilst also petting me? yes, yes he did.

I unfurled from my ball of hidden shame and stared up at Papyrus "Henlo..." I waved

He waved back and sat down "AS MUCH AS I'D LIKE TO EXPLORE MY BED RIGHT NOW I BELIEVE WE HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DISCUSS HUMAN"

"Like what?...." I asked

"Food storage." Asgore spoke up "Atlass food does not stay fresh forever, so some of these skeletons were thinking-"

"-THAT WE COULD WORK AND HARVEST FOOD OURSELVES!" Crooks had finished the king's sentence "I WAS ABOUT TO TELL YOU BEFORE BUT I WAS INTERRUPTED"

I nodded "That should be fine, I mean I do have a small farming area behind the house, Miss. Toriel is staying at. But not all of our food can come from that alone, we will need to go out raiding."

"How about half of us stay here and the other half goes out with you? we can take turns and the ones who can do both can do other jobs." Stretch suggested. Edge unconsciously nodded "WOULD THESE 'RAIDS' ACQUIRE MILITARY ASSISTANCE?"

I thought for a moment before responding "That half half group thing might actually work out well, and Edge for your question, yes. There may still be infected hiding in the reserves so there might not be much fighting within the walls"

Edge grinned "THEN BOTH MY BROTHER AND I WILL JOIN THE RAIDING TEAM" Red choked on air "w-what?! like hell, I'm going out there!"

"Mkay. That sound like a good idea Edge"

Red turned to me with a glare "no! don't agree- ahhrrggg" I hope you suffer bitch.

"But that still leaves the rest of us... " yes I know that Rus, shhhh

"Ooooo I Know!" Ink said with excited squeal "I have the perfect group teams, I've had them finished them when we first talked about it!"

"Fire away."

"Okay! So the teams should be composed of Edge, Red, Sans, Blue, Ash and Stretch. then in another Papyrus, Geno, Rus, Error, Undyne and Mettaton. The last group should be made of Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Fresh, Axe and Crooks." He looked at us with gleaming eyes "Any Questions?"

"ERM, WHAT GROUP WILL THE HUMANS BE APART OF?" Papyrus asked

"Obviously," Error began "We can't have the ones in control of the Reset be on the front line so they will remain with the group that's still here, And we also can't have our new pet be in control of one singular team. we'll have them rotate at teaching us first"

I like being informed of what I'm going to be doing. especially when I am NOT unformed of this, definitely.

"hmmm, Raiding will be done every day at 11 am, weekdays are off and it will change over every week"

BAM!

An explosion went off beyond the wall making many shrieks

"Hey Punk! What in the underground was that?!" Undyne sneered "Where did it even come from?"

I didn't bat an eye at the explosion, it was all too familiar. "The Wall around the entire town is a shield, Infected are kept out by it obviously, It acts as a defence mechanism in both offence and defence"

Mettaton hummed "Oh! so kind of like me correct?"

"Yes, Kind of. it just doesn't have the ability to transform but it can think. That explosion you heard comes from an Infected, Creepers, they're a special type of infected they're filled with so much sulphuric acid if you light it on fire or shot it, it will destroy around 3 meters of land"

Alphys stared, shocked "C-can you please e-explain what happened here?"

I sighed and leaned back on my arm, looking down with a sour expression

"uh. how do I explain it easily? A group of humans wanted... wanted to overthrow and rule all seven continents by using a world war to wipe out the majority... They succeeded with the world war but they soon began to regret it as their own people began dying. that was when our entire population was sliced in half. in one measly year it wiped out the entirety of Europe And the USA, Only parts of Russia and Asia remained as well, not much damage was done to Australia but it landed on the right spot in Canberra"

Asgore covered his mouth, terrified of what we'd become

"Then began the year of Anarchy and illness, Small groups that survived the war split into separate groups, My family and friends were quickly deported to the Island, A small but well-hidden island I inherited from a fallen family member. I split my ownership between me and my three cousins when someone decided to try and mess with the DNA of humans. they released a sickness that contained toxic waste and blood from a currently unknown creature"

"Now currently there are less than a million humans left on the entire planet. Slowly decreasing each day as the infected (Or Zombies) take over. Electrical power is limited, it is either supplied by left over generators or self-sustainable turbines, The Power plants across the world are almost entirely destroyed. America and most of Europe is a Toxic wasteland, void of life. The few Power plants that still exist are thankfully being taken care of by separate clans."

....

That was the most I've ever spoken in my life, How depressing. let's hope I don't have to do that again. I looked at the group and saw their faces, they were covered with Pity. Grief. sadness. they were distraught at the information

"b-but heeyyyyy! Look at me... A child living alone.. in an abandoned town... eating spaghetti and beans every day... A human that's gonna shut up now..." I stuttered out "Sorry"

I don't even know why I'm saying sorry.

"No my Child, It should be us who should be sorry" Before I could protest against Miss. Toriel, Asgore leaned over and grabbed me into a soft and warm hug "A child, Anyone shouldn't have to be put into a situation like this, do not be sorry for something you did not have control over, be happy that you are alive to tell the tale."

hesitantly I hugged back, hugs are nice... I gripped him tighter and allowed the children to surround me as well as Toriel, Hugs were really nice... I let my face turn red, so this is what it felt to be actually appreciated. I felt Chara pat my back and Frisk bury them self onto my plush stomach

"maann now I realise how affection deprived I am, jeeze... I'm a freaking mess."

All of them chuckled, it even drew a few snickers from the skeletons, Maybe this might not be all that bad with these guys around


	5. Information On The Infected/Zombies And current world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah not an actual Chapter sorry but hey! you get to know some of the Infected!

Population: 8'9xx'xxx

Currently Habitable Areas:  
The Pacific Islands  
Southern and Western half Of Australia  
Japan  
The Northern Part of Russia  
Northern part of Canada  
Southern Half of South America

Main Districts:  
Rata's Hou Timata (The island/ Australia and NZ's Area)  
MapleLeaf Resurrection unit (Canadian and Pacific Area)  
Sunflower Comrade Station (Russia and littering groups left near)  
Sakura fields (Asia's Area)  
Elephants Graveyard (All major areas over run by infected [the USA, etc] and Nuked/ Destroyed Power Plant areas)

The Infected:

Normal

They were the very first to appear, they like normal zombies, pray for flesh but that does not mean they won't do for animals too. Animals cannot be infected by these or any Infected as their DNA and brain waves can not decipher the impulses need to sustain the virus, only those in the Ape family are known to have lashed out

Unlike generic Unknown disease from animals zombies, The infected was known to have been caused by an attempt to prolong the lives of the human race, the subject became sick because of radiation poison and died in a public area which then made the virus spread (basically they woke up a minute later and began biting everyone.)

They are not Fast, They cannot run, climb, swim or crawl. They cannot handle water and can easily dissolve in its solution. they cannot see and move where their noses tell them. They are group Infected. They are defenceless

Creepers

These Infected were one of the first to appear, they started out after the first Power plant exploded, All nearby or relatively close towns/cities inherited this type by default

They are humans who can generate Sulphuric acid When pacified they can be distinguished by small boils covering the face and arm as well as the green tint to their skin. when aggravated or annoyed the boils fill with acid and bubble, they, in turn, become slower. they cannot ignite themselves but when they are shot, burned or near a fire they have the ability to blow a radius of 3 meters

They are slow by default. they cannot Run, Swim or Climb but can crawl. They also cannot handle water and dissolve but they will infect the water with their Sulphuric Acid and cause neighbouring plants to die. They can see but can not hear or smell, they are usually in packs of other Infected.

Jockey

These soon came after Creepers and the normal, They spawned when a shipping company that sold Steroid got infected. When the infected Steroid was consumed they caused their bodies to puff and bulk in size, they're faces dissolved and became small and demented

They Start out Slow but can change to a quick sprint if wanted, They cannot Swim or Climb, they do not dissolve in water as they have a more solid body. They are blind but have really good hearing and sense of smell. Since their Arms and legs are unnaturally bulk in size they had a hard time moving strategically in a certain pattern and can hardly pick themselves up if they fall over. There tends to be at least 1 in every group as it can use other infected to help them up.

Witch

Witches were created from the infected contaminating magic users who had no idea they held magic, this was the start of the era where magic came into play and discovered that only certain family lines held the gene. Witches are still sort of alive due to this, they are able to use their minds to manipulate base elements (Earth, Plant, Water, Fire and air)

They are naturally fast, both in physical attributes, you can tell them apart because of their loss to use their legs, their magic is unstable and able to lash out at almost everyone even infected. They can do all 4 components, run, swim crawl and climb. They have a terrible sense of smell but perfect eyesight. Some parts of their brain are still active, they can flash in and out of consciousness between humane and infected thanks to their magic. despite being able to control fire they dislike it quite a bit due to their habit of staying in enclosed areas that are easily flammable. oh, and they also have pulled tongues... I don't know why but yeah. 

Rotter

This is what happens when children or babies are infected, due to not having a fully developed brain or skull the virus infects them differently by literally splitting their heads apart to search for more capable and bigger creatures, They usually target humans who have their guard down (they try to help a helpless kid on the street, bad move) or animals and pets that are trapped in buildings, they tear the selected creature apart and starts connecting them to their body as if their Pinkamena Diane Pie. Sometimes if they absorb humans they too become conscious and are able to move, any connected part connects to the brain of the host and is manipulated

If they are new rotters they can run and hide (they like to play hide and seek or sing lullabies to lure others) If they have multiple victims connected they aren't as fast and can easily topple over, they can get up easily though. They cannot climb at all, They aren't all too smart either so you can easily lure them into a hole so you don't have to watch yourself kill a child. all of their senses are normal so that's a win...

Spitter

Spitters are a cross between a Rotter and Jockey, They instead of puffy arms have long and lanky boneless arms whose hands and spots on their bodies are replaced with animal parts, most common are big cats, bears and wolves. they have the ability to yell but only a garbled mess or slur of ineligible words

Spitters are extremely fast and they have the ability to climb short walls, not tall ones. they cannot handle water at all and will slowly break off into parts and will sink in water pools. They can see hear but can't smell anything. they can only use their arms if they swing them around, it being boneless but they are extremely heavy and can hoist or throw things like cars if done right

Joker

Only months old these infected have the ability to think, but only in small bursts. They are always painted red and wear a smile, they also never stop laughing, it can range from soft chuckles to wheezing in seconds. they are often seen with missing limbs as other infected mistakes them as Humans often

They do not run but hop as funny as it sounds, They have the ability to jump very far or high, they are known as a bubbly cartoon character with its look and actions (Hence the name Joker) They also have the ability to operate small hand held devices if they are able to get a hold of them, meaning puns and phones

Shadow

Shadows only appear active at night as they have sensitive eyesight and 'skin' they are as white as a new piece of paper and are often found with cuffs or chains around their arms or legs, They spawned by being ones of the unfortunate prisoners stuck in cells when the virus found them, they were deprived of food and often preyed on Witches for magic and a feed as they were semi-living, They from that magic gained the ability to manipulate shadows meaning they can traverse through any shadow but only during the day, at night when they are somehow stripped of that magic, most believe it is due to the moon.

They are normal paced and cannot run, Swim or climb. They have some memories of the past but it usually causes them to lash out at certain things, they are tameable though and some have learned how to co-exist with some traversing groups, They may not be entirely human but they know enough to not attack (If they are given food constantly though, Food and magic lets them become sentient for a few hours but because of this they aren't kept without leashes often)

Groundhog

Groundhogs are giant beasts that reside in dark and most common, underground areas like caves, caverns or mines. They are extremely bulky in all ways and have a shred of humanity left in them, they aren't hostile unless you mess with them, attack first or take their stuff. Groundhogs spawned from underground miners being infected whilst also inhaling the toxic fumes from down below and being in constant heat. They can be described as lost and they often roam around with no emotion what so ever

They cannot run but they can Swim and climb, They have few memories in tact but it's rare any will act upon them. Groundhogs cannot last long in cold areas and never leave from their home underground, they also dislike other Infected so they are the type you stay by if you are suddenly overrun by most Infected. there is only one kind that they will obey, This goes with all others as well

Sentient

These Infected are the most feared, they can control and remember anything from their new life and also speak clearly. You can tell them apart as they are awfully tall beings that stand around 10 feet. No one currently knows how they spawned but from what we do know is that they have all 5 senses, are an automatic leader of any nearby Infected and holds magic in its power. Some call them Titans, Aliens, Shinigami or even the Devil itself. They consume humans and are the cause of most deaths in cities, they live for only a few things

To Kill, Breed and Eat. They are able to reproduce both asexually and sexually but only rare occurrences that it succeeds

They can walk, run, climb but they cannot swim thankfully, They easily drown in water and are heat sensitive, they also have the ability to camouflage and hide in plain sight, they often are found in cities where most humans hide to pick up a snack, They are hostile and deadly


	6. Let's Raid!

Morning came by quickly, all affairs and troubles were settled last night and information were given out accordingly, My sleep last night was restless. Despite having fictional characters living in your house it didn't feel... comfortable yet. thankfully after the meeting on the field, no one bothered me, All but three. Blue and Papyrus and Crooks found it amusing to try and speak with me and I would have accepted them if it weren't for their brothers dragging them away to 'Let the human adjust'

As I said before. losers.

Anyway, during my interrupted sleep schedule I had musted up enough courage to put this information up on the site, that creatures made of pure magic were willing to help if we house them and their clans. My information was instantly taken with praise and positivity, so far I haven't seen a bad remark

I'm not surprised they believed me, during my month on this site it became clear to them that I was indeed, the missing ruler of the kingdom of Hou Timata, An immune and magic dweller. who wouldn't believe me with the actual evidence of magic in some of the infected outside their windows?

I let out a sigh looking down at my notebook, Hero lay stretched out beside me with Maple sitting in my lap drowsily but contently purring, they hadn't been curious about the new comers but they were still cautious, especially when they saw the excited gaze from Edge

My eyes ran over the words that repeated at the meeting many times, they were the rules or commandment we had all agreed on

The 6 Commandments:  
-Monsters Will be able to integrate into this world, whether it be 10 others or 100, they will be accepted into this town  
-Monsters will receive full rights of what any human currently has  
-Monsters will work for payment, In this case, shelter, knowledge and other basic necessities  
-Monster will help humans to work on a solution to cure or demolish the infected  
-Monsters will be able to be ruled by a Monarchy, And can only be lead by humans if they are chosen or have been accepted into their community (they have their own place like the Island, but here in the town)  
-Monster and Human relationships, of ALL kind, shall be allowed

That was all of them by far, I saw them as fair remembering the complicated and sometimes outrageous laws that struck the past, Maybe in some degrees, this apocalypse was for the best, Flora and fauna now had a bit of time to regrow and human population and pollution has decreased almost 90 percent

That has got to be worth something.

Carefully plucking maple off my lap to the side of his brother I stretched and groaned hearing my spine pop, it was nearing 7 AM

grabbing a pair of clothes I left for the shower, quietly passing Papyrus who was staring intently at the Rubix cube I'd given him

"heyya there Papyrus, Did'ja sleep well?" I asked

He Smiled "I DID THANK YOU VERY MUCH, THOUGH SANSES SNORES WERE QUITE ANNOYING" 

I nodded, heading down the hall with a towel in tow "Well I suppose that's good, imma take a shower so byeee."

\--------

Thank you dallus for getting the pipes re-wired, the shower was just as nice as when I first had one. Bulky steel caps, a giant ass backpack and protective gloves were the only new added additions to your look, very saucy

I posed in front of the mirror "perfect! Doin' good there K!"

I laughed at myself and left the bathroom to the lounge, It was early but thankfully all the skeletons were awake

"GOOD MORNING K!" Blue greeted

"mmm 'mornin Blue, 'aight so I believe the groups are sorted out already, Axe and Crooks take your team to the fields, there are food rations ready to be collected and harvested. Papyrus, you and your group will be in charge of patrolling and making this place more comfortable. the rest of you are with me, we're going out raiding in 10 minutes"

I clapped and watched as the skeletons shifted off to ready themselves. Sans sat down and yawned "so what'd we gotta do? grab stuff and leave? sounds easy."

"there's more than just grabbing necessities," I sound so commanding, ugghh me, leading? last time I did that and stole an orange, I got yelled at and I cried... bear in mind I was like 9 at the time- I'm getting off track...

"We're going to be taking a trailer, we will stack everything we can get our hands on that can be useful and not destroying the house itself. You will be able to grab anything you want for yourself as well, so bring a bag, just as long as food that can feed this tribe is not taken. small food like a candy bar can be kept for yourself though, that's fine."

Red looked amused "so we're taking a car? sweet."

"aww Nah, we're taking a gosh darn tank. of course, we're taking a car, a truck in fact so we can load on more"

Stretch whistled "A girl with fiery sass, nice~" he waggled his bony brow

I stopped and turned to softly glare at him "Erm..."

he paused and went blank "err... Am I wrong?"

"damn right you wrong boii. I ain't a girl, nor am I male. I am simply a human born with both attributes in the same areas, please do not mistake this and I apologise for not speaking this earlier"

Stretch nodded, understandably "Shit, sorry kid. didn't mean to do that, didn't know humans could be like that too, my bad"

Edge huffed "I HONESTY DON'T KNOW WHY ANYONE OF US SHOULD BE BOTHERED WITH CARING ABOUT THAT USELESS STUFF ANYWAY. WE'RE SKELETONS, WE DO NOT HAVE THOSE ALLEGATIONS EITHER."

Ash agreed "HONESTLY I'M SURPRISED, MY SWAPPED DEFECT, THAT YOU DID NOT PICK UP ON THAT EARLIER! AND SOME WONDER WHY YOU'RE SO USELESS."

Stretch growled "Hey now, no need to get harsh, it was an honest mistake" 

Error could be heard laughing from all the way from his room shouting something along the lines of 'how you all were mistakes and that's why their AU's were destroyed...' 

That fucking bitch of a glitch

Red barked out with laughter as Sans just sat watching the debate, I groaned "eh jeeze calm down ya' potatoes"

Blue finished with preparing stepped out into the room "SORRY FOR BEING LATE, CROOKS COULDN'T FIND HIS GLOVES SO I LET HIM BORROW A PAIR OF MINE!"

"that's fine you're like, 5 minutes early..." ah thank your old self for coming back with your normal awkwardness.

Blue smiled twirling around in his battle body "HEHEHE, SO HUMAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF MY AWESOME BATTLE BODY?"

wave and smile boys, wave and smile "Much good. Such grace." niceee

Blue looked like he had tears in his eyes "W-WOW A GENUINE COMPLEMENT!"

"'Aight, since everyone is here let's be off!

\--------------------

"Makin' my way downtown, walkin fast!"

"MWWEEHH IT'S AN INFECTED!"

"WALKIN' FASTER"

BAM.

the Normal did not even see us coming, I kicked at its shin and watched for any movement, none. I quickly put the gun away and continued walking and ignoring as its body soon turns to dust, It left very few morsels of itself and what ever it held so it still looked like a corpse.

The skeletons watched horrified, Sans spoke up first "I-It turned to dust..."

I nodded "Well I did tell ya'll last night that they did have magic inside of them, the only ones that can use it is the witches and stuff.."

"Plus it was once alive and never died properly, so what else can I do if not to put them out of misery?"

I stopped and stared at them "After all they were once human, how else can I help them..."

There was silence as I continued walking, Blue following behind whilst the others sat in the truck, driving slowly beside us  
"W-WELL..." Blue began "WHEN YOU DO GET THE CURE" "If..." "WOULDN'T IT BE BETTER IF YOU UMMM... CAPTURED THE INFECTED AND KEEP THEM IN AN AREA SO YOU CAN LATER CURE THEM?"

"People at the kingdoms have already tried that, the ones they could capture tore each other apart after a month. many have tried and failed" I explained. I watched him droop a little " ahh! but that uh. doesn't mean we've stopped! we're doing the best we can with what we have..."

Blur looked up at me and giggled "YOU DO KNOW YOU CAN TELL ME THE ACTUAL TRUTH, HUMAN. I AM NOT A BABYBONES- I AM A FULLY GROWN SKELETON"

Red stuck his head from the window of the car and pet down on Blues head making his head bobble and whine "fully grown? bahaha! you're more ah' short stack of bitch ass is what you are"

Gotta give him credit, that was good.

Ash and Edge snickered, blue puffed his cheeks "WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE CHERRY! BE NICE TO YOUR OLDER PEERS!"  
"older! we're the same age ya' fuckin' twot!"

"now now, Red, back off before I get your brother to pull your leash" Stretch had stepped in, with an annoyed expression  
Red sneered "aw piss off ya' carrot! like yer bro said," He started leaning in close "Be nice to your elders~"

I coughed "Technically if were speaking about age here, i should be older than all of you, you're like what? 3 or 4 years old here?"

Stretch flicked his nasal cavity and smudged a cigarette out on top of his skull "you're just as bad as the runt"

Suddenly the car stopped sending the two squabbling skeletons to squawk as they were flung forwards, they hadn't noticed that Sans was going faster. He turned the keys and waddled out of the car

"so where are we exactly?"

I pointed at the street in front of us "Our Raid-able houses!"

"WHY ARE WE AT HOUSES, AREN'T WE SUPPOSED TO GO TO A MARKET?" Ash said, looking at the street ahead, it was a small street but the houses were huge "HOUSES ARE SUPPOSED TO BE THE FIRST PLACES TO BE EMPTIED BY DISGUSTING CREATURES, THESE ARE SURE TO BE EMPTY!"

"that is where you are wrong!" He gave me the stink eye, yeouch... " These houses are protected by magic that preserves everything in na' certain area, it has already been taken down so just pick a house and take everything useful"

"SO WE CAN GRAB ANYTHING, IS THAT NOT RIGHT FIEND?"

"Yes Edge, if you like it you can keep it, just as long as you put food and medical things in the trailer you will be fine..."

Russ was the first to go off, taking his bag with him, The others followed suit as I went forwards to the large home in front of me

"Another day, Another raid."

\---------

I wandered around, humming to the tune of YMCA, yes YMCA that came out of my speaker and pushed a trolley to the first room, the kitchen.

instantly the trolley was packed with the mass amount of food, the fridge unplugged and ready to be stacked on the trailer outside. I don't take any time transporting load after load back to the car, noticing the new clusters of ingredients from the rest of the pack, hey at least they were doing better than my last group.... ah, nevermind.

I growled to myself, I do that too often, start a sentence and never finish it.

The bathroom has packed with soap, who need this much soap?! Conditioner, Shampoo and bofas we're all thrown into the trolley, imagine the goat family and the amount they spend on shampoo

Their closet had many extra blankets and pillows. Snatch.

I crept into the master bedroom and gulped, it was packed to the brim with so many things.

I glanced at their picture frames that hung untouched on the wall. there was a family of four, 2 children and 2 parents. They were all smiling, thankfully not in that 'oh please let this be over I can't stand you' way but that true genuine one

I took the picture and slid it away into my bag. by the looks of the Memorial that was below it, it looks like a burial is in motion,

a lone baby shoe sat on top of a small blue casket...

I pick that up as well and carefully place it in the trunk of the truck and go back inside.

The bedroom had a large a range of male, female and unisex clothing, they were instantly folded and stacked away. the money jars were looted just the same as the jewellery, shoes, makeup everything...

The Baby's room, It was also packed. baby food neatly in multiple boxes, Looted.

Many clothes, nappies, wipes and necessities? looted.

the photo album? looted.

The last room, the other kid's room. it was nothing out of the ordinary, their clothes were small enough to fit the three children at home so they were all taken. School books, art supplies, action figures- wait no anime figurines, DVDs, games and the like now were taken as well

I took half of the art supplies for myself, the figurines followed them into my bag too. the giant jumpers from this strangers closet clung onto my arms, sparkly Christmas lights were wrapped around my chest and I had another bag full of stuffed toys, maybe a folder or two of gaming cards too

these are mine now. no one can stop me!

the house was explored and raided, the coaches from the lounge were on the back of the truck, Russ was the only one finished and waiting

"Hi there tall stranger"

he looked at me and simply nodded

"thank you, the nod of wisdom dear stranger, was very majestic...." Just when things were getting better

"Whys there a coffin?" he asked

I lowered my head "I wanted to give them a proper burial"

he froze and looked back then slowly backed away from the car, just in time too because Sans had just walked out of his raid with two stacks of boxes on his arms that he proceeds to place around the coffin itself

he raised an eye bone "what's this?"

"A dead child." was Russ's instant response

"WHAT!" I heard two screeches from the two loud mouths "WHY THE FUCK DO WE HAVE A DECOMPOSED CORPSE IN THE CAR!" Edge shush please, people are trying to sleep. . . wow, I really do have a sick sense of humour...

I groaned "Oh come on people you all have literally seen zombies! plus the magic would have affected them too, they're not decomposed..."

"H-HUH?!" Blue stopped immediately when he caught sight of the coffin, Stretch had paused too with the obvious face of 'WTF'

Oh, this is going to be a long ass day for me.


	7. Search a school (prolly Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bleh

It has been a fortnight since they came through to our world, it was going fine i guess, we only needed to raid 2 different streets before we had enough for a while. Everyone decided to just all work on the crops in the meantime

The Horror Bro's were the most active in that area, it seemed to make them relax being around all that food to protect it and all, still as flash of sadness would appear on Crooks face when he remembers that the rest of his universe are still stuck underground, Axe made sure it instantly went away, His memory hasn't gotten any better, he freaked when he woke up the morning after the first raid because he forgot that he was no longer in the underground but in a strangers room, he almost got my finger..... fun times.

Slowly Undyne had accepted the other Papyrus variants and had let them join in on her and Paps training (Of course she laughed at Sans when she pointed out that Blue and Ash was extremely better than him, he just kept on napping) Undyne herself caught on to the infectious world easily and started planning new programs on how to take specific Infected out Alphys already began trying to study the rest of the earth's cultural and scientific advancements, I had helped her in a few things like teaching her the arts, geography and biology. surprisingly it wasn't as awkward... for me at least. she kept the questions racking while I wrote down the answers in a notebook, that reminds me I need to get the next lot of questions for Alphys if I want to complete it in a day

Toriel, Asgore and the kids were acting like a normal family, but with ya know, Toriel ignoring Asgore part. They were happy though, to be with their past dead children and new child, you can often see them playing random board games that Blue had brought back

Mettaton, his week was action packed. He had become an internet star for the humans just like he always wanted, they accepted him and his robot-abilities, his fan base that was left grew ten fold when word went out about video game characters, many of his comments talk about how it's refreshing to see someone this up and at it in this era.

Now Ink, Error and Fresh. They've begun trying to access their multiverse again despite Errors unwillingness, but Ink had claimed that his purpose was still true, that was to protect the multiverse and its occupants. Error was just in it to get his puppets back. Fresh chilled back and watched, he could be found just randomly floating a lot of the time, that soul might be wearing out... I guess he should get some new shoes! that was dry as fuck I'm sorry

Blue and Papyrus had sought to try and befriend me to the best of their ability, Edge came along to try and out do me after seeing I handled a lot of things well, the cuties couldn't stand a chance against me when it came to friendship cooking, mostly because I didn't want them to mess up the only available kitchen in the whole city I told them to watch and copy, they did... good? Edge had once decided to 'accidentally' add even more salt to the mixture. luckily I do not have much taste bud left. either way, it had ended in the promise of me to teach them how to cook human style

Geno stayed near Papyrus who'd accepted him as another brother (actually he considered all of the skeletons as new siblings but he kept quiet when he saw the starry eyed Geno) He also stuck near me too, whether it was to make sure I don't mess up or just plain curiosity he was kind about it, quiet but helpful

The SwapFell duo had their own schtick going, they loved just sifting through the movies that were covered by dirt and dust from in the lounge, no movie went un-watched. Hairspray, Rocky Horror Picture show, Up and even 50 shades of grey. I let them continue, they looked at peace 

Stretch occupied himself with the books and writing paper, yeah he had a lot of naps but every time he was awake he seemed to be writing or hanging out with Blue or Red surprisingly, Red on the other hand just sat outside and listened to music with his new iPhone and headphones. both of them didn't talk much besides the constant snarky responses

Sans, as I said before was napping, even now. when he was up was either with Alphys or Ink helping with their progress, but when it came to making sure none of the other AU's were acting out he was the first to confront them, many were afraid of him, honestly with all of that past fanfic you were not surprised with anything these characters dished up, all of it had been guessed by the geniuses behind the work

Somethings struck out to me as unfamiliar though, Papyrus and co. didn't have overly loud voices, it kinda sounded like how Alvin and the Chipmunks speak, its high pitched but not loud

Also, Chara, as expected did not act violent, yes they had snide remarks and a darker humour than most but it wasn't with any malicious intention, They don't normally react to a lot of things with mass amounts of emotion but with Frisk and Asriel they seem to do it better. Asriel was not an entire Cinnamon bun, the vines wrapped around his body were there to remind him of Flowey, just like the LVL 20 that was still pinned to the two humans statuses. it was irreversible now

My life, on the other hand, had not changed that much, I've only just gotten used to other creatures living in the house. Hero and Maple were liking the new company, they were social cats that enjoyed pets. such simple yet complex beings

I guess you could tell I'm a cat person, but I swear if one more person calls me a pussy lover imma' have ta slap a bitch

\-------------------

It's a nice Sunday morning when Miss Toriel brought something to my attention

"If I may ask, Is that a school that I can see across the street?"

It was a good question thankfully

I nodded looking up from my sketchbook "It's a Primary school for kids from 5 to 13... or 17, I wasn't here to finish this school or any school in fact..."

she smiled down at me "So this is one of your childhood schools? how grand!"

"eyup, the place isn't that big yet we were able to have a bit over 2000 kids attend it, ayyeee, was there a reason to ask or?"

"I'd hate to trouble you but I'd always wanted to be a teacher! and I," she paused, I knew where this was going, I stood and brushed off my clothes

"I can unfreeze that area if you want, set up a safe zone and stuff so you can go over there and well, teach the kidlets"

her eyes widened "O-oh that would be fantastic! thank you, my dear."

"eeeea it's fine an' all, just wanted to help. let's just go get the trailer and some peeps then we'll go over"

We got ready extremely fast, seeing as the school was literally next door the children were allowed to come as well, The others decided to help out with the raid as well, decreasing the workload by like 400 percent. The group split into 2 groups for the 5 different school blocks, it was for safety reasons of course

Science, History and Social Sciences, English, Math and The Elective block. pretty simple no? the plan was to pack all the equipment into boxes and put them into storage. who needs a hundred of the same kind of book? no one.

It was just Me, Toriel, The Kids, Mettaton, Asgore, Alphys and Undyne. so basically everyone except the skeletons, good a chapter without them yay. We went to the closest block, the Electives.

"basically this area is for anything other than our four main subjects like sports, art, computer sciences, more cool topics..." I told them

I stopped out side the hallway entrance and unlocked the door "This connects to every room in this block, there aren't any Infected here, schools were the first place to be evacuated and cleared"

Jeeze just seeing the old familiar plastic chairs brought a shiver down my back "Lets so the sports room first"

It was a Gym actually, Undyne went nuts at this

"O' my Stars! this place is soo cool! it looks like that one anime where they play volleyball!" She yelled in excitement

"Is it Haiku? frick, no, wait was it Haikyuu? Never watched it, never going to watch it. sports is a devils game even if it looks good animated" 

Asgore brought in giant cardboard boxes and bags and placed them in the hall "This should be enough right?  
"Perfect!" We didn't keep much out from in here, A few basket balls and footballs, rope, ladders and weights (Those were for Undyne of course)

Asriel laughed and caught the ball Asgore had thrown, passing it off to Chara who threw it full force at Frisk, They caught it easily and chased Toriel with it, they were all smiling

How the hell do you get a family this good? A family with a dark past but still they enjoy each others company! I wish my friends were. . .

*You are filled with despair

That line chimed loud waking me up from my distraction, Frisk, Asriel and Chara stopped too and frantically looked around, they looked scared

Toriel frowned "My Children are you alright?" didn't she hear it? they could. what was- I growled quietly.

Asriel shook his head "No we're fine Mum! I thought I heard a- a bell!"

Asgore put on a funny face and laughed "Well son, this isn't the 'Chime' to muck around!"

He snickered "Daad! that wasn't funny!"

Chara grinned "Oh? 'bell' to tell the truth we just do it because we LOVE to torture you~"

"My children!" Toriel said "Surely there must be a 'Big Ben-ifit' for these actions? we are a 'clan-g', not a gang. This is 'Un-bell-evable'!"

The family broke out into an uproar of laughter, so. freaking. adorable.

I smiled and turned to a wall, there stood a beautiful wooden plack, designs and patterns decorated its borders and multiple names written by fire

as much as I'd like to adore the happy group I don't think I could take much more of that fluffy Duffy stuff. I started tracing a name, as old as it was it still looked good

It was my father's name

"Darling? you're frowning..." I turned to Mettaton shifting from side to side

"neeeaa, just reliving some memories, I'm fine" I waved him off again, just like at the first meal

He scoffed "Sure you are, you're as 'fine' as Edge who just experienced his brother playing with himself" what the fuck was that comparison? either way, I cracked a smile at the image of them screaming in terror 

Mettaton smiled as well "Ah now there you go Darling~ that looks marvellous compared to before"

"I..." I stepped back from the board "thanks" There must be some other motive that makes Mettaton want t do this, there has to be, right? No ones that nice to just... try and cheer others up, I've never experienced it with...

"Aw it's nothing Darl', Anything to help my third favourite human" 

I laughed "I'm the third human you've ever met, bro'"

he grinned "And? I don't think your position will ever change" he walked off towards Undyne and Alphys leaving a trail of pink glitter behind him, an actual literal glitter trail... wow, great aesthetic

As much as it was fulfilling to hear, at the back of my head I couldn't help but doubt those words.

\-----------

By far the hardest room to clear were the Art and computer rooms, the amount of wires that needed to be disconnected and moved had caused a tumour to arise and every single pencil had to be picked up after Mettaton decided to twirl around in the glitter stack and knocked everything onto the floor

Toriel grounded him so all is fine

"This is fantastic! t-these books would definitely h-help us in finding a cure!" We were in the library now, It was huge. I should know i was a volunteer librarian when school was still a thing, I did great! got a laminated certificate and everything downside was that I had to stand in front of the whole school during assembly to receive it, it's creepy knowing that so many people are actually paying attention to you and celebrating a strangers success, it's fucking terrifying.

I watched as Undyne followed carrying the tremendous pile of books her Dino-waifu kept piling up

"O-oh my, this could be useful for my story..." was that a human anatomy book or the skeletons history book?

I heard a screech from Undyne as she caught a glance at the Manga section, never have I seen a fish and Dinosaur flail like that before

Frisk ran past holding a neat book bag, the hungry caterpillar tucked closely with a few other classics, the old lady who at the fly, Clifford's adventures, 1001 jokes and Ripley's Guinness world records to name a few

"Hmmm, they seem to be enjoying this quite a bit" looking back I could see Asgore pushing a trolley full of books

"Whelp, I mean they have free reign and can technically steal or destroy anything they want here" I glanced at Chara and Asriel who were just ripping apart the books about numerous genocidal adventures against 'monsters', How to kill a monster by Goosebumps were basically asking for it. "We can legally do anything we want be it murder or destruction of property, no one cares"

"I care..." Asgore whispered, he was also staring at the shredded books, I gave a little laugh "Yea'r well everyone except for you big guy"

"Children its time for lunch!" Toriel called holding little baggies "K had so generously made you an extra snack too, 'Marmite' sandwiches I believe they are called"

Oh I am so looking forward to see their reaction to this~


	8. Backstory on some Humans/ Its short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Backstory for those humans! despite them not being present they are important for later in the story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Song in here is this one!: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X2znUtDl5gs  
> It's a good song to me so listen to it if ya' want

"Every good rhyme begins with once upon a time!  
Long ago, Far away  
Centuries before (y)our day  
Humans lived, Monsters roamed"

 

Chara was the first everyone knew that tale, one of the children who hated humanity for its selfishness and greediness, The first child to fall underground, the first to befriend and become apart of the Dreemur family, The one who gave up their soul to try and free the monsters

The one that failed and died only to come back as a spirit, the one who helped Frisk around the underground

The One with the Determination

 

"Both shared earth and sky as home  
yet this peace came undone"

 

Next fell Patience, A soul the colour the same as a clear summers day sky. They did not react to much, they held a ribbon and toy knife and murdered a few monsters during their stay within the ruins without the knowledge of the former queen, news had gone out that a bad human was loose in the ruins so the king himself, travelled through the opened gates and took Patience's soul, the child died quickly and their soul was temporarily used to be experimented on by the current royal scientist, xxxxxx

The Ruins were now inaccessible, for the former queen now locked and barricaded the door to stop intruders from going in, or out

 

"War was waged and humans won  
Forced below monsters fell"

 

Bravery was the third to fall down, with a bandanna and gloves they traversed through the ruins with ease only taking down those who seemed to be a threat, their soul was soft colour, one that seemed to resemble that of the centre of a fire. They made it past Toriel to Snowdin where a few monsters had become dust. that was the day Bravery was taken down by a small skeleton after they tried to attack their father, they gave up the soul to Asgore when he arrived to take the humans remains

That was the day the former queen had asked someone to keep a promise

 

"humans trapped them with a spell  
Listen, children, to my words"

 

Integrity, With a soul the colour of the vast sea that ended into a dark abyss. A sad smile and tears always on her face many said, they did not kill or murder anyone on their travels, they bore a tutu and shoes that helped them greatly during their travels until a very protective fish mother found them with their child, true they did not inflict death but they insulted and ridiculed others

They were taken in by the mother and delivered to Asgore personally, their child tucked close underneath in her arms.  
Monsters made it tradition to become nicer to each other, no one wanted to be like the humans

 

"Ebbot will eat you, beware the curse!  
monsters teeth go clack, clack, clack  
If you climb the mountain, you won't come back!"

 

Perseverance was one of the few that chose to act as if everything was normal, with a soul the colour of a plum, A notebook and glasses in their hands on their journey they made it to an old turtles home, on their way they had written all that they could into that book and knowingly wrote goodbye notes to the few he saw as friends then gave themselves up to the Turtle, they did not have any more of a reason to continue, they had fallen with their book as an autobiography. they had a reason to fall

They had a merciful death, it was quick and painless. In this humans footsteps, monsters began to write their own stories  
After the Royal scientist had written his, he disappeared from the underground completely

 

"Human child, Human child, won't turn around  
Human child, Human child- oops they fell down!  
Human child, Human child, Look out below!"

 

Kindness had fallen, they had been such a nice and caring child, one that did not kill or insult, Their soul the colour of fresh summer grass, they described. they had made it all the way to Hotland using only their trusty frying pan and their apron, they persuaded their way through the underground but was stopped by a lizard and dragon who, sadly brought the child to the king

Hearing the story of a kind and just human their death was also short and painless  
The Monsters smile at the memory of Kindness and vowed to become even better than they were before

 

"Down underground where the monsters go  
oops, dropped your heart  
be careful in the dark.  
Someone might take it, break it apart  
trouble on the left...  
trouble on the right...  
will you spare them, run or fight?"

 

Justice was different, they picked who died and who survived and was able to travel all the way to the core by having the right alibis and witnesses, they cared a cowboy hat and a revolver, they only shot those who did attack without mercy, Spared those who seemed hesitant or did not fight at all, their soul the same as the sun, it was bright but harsh  
The King got a hold of their crimes and finished them in a just manner, it was slow but barely painful as they confessed their sins

The Monsters believed to need a better judge full person to help balance the odds, A skeleton was chosen to take that job

 

"oops, dropped your heart  
be careful in the dark.  
Someone might take it, break it apart  
trouble on the left...  
trouble on the right...  
will you spare them, run or fight?"

 

Frisk, second soul of Determination, it was the colour of... blood  
they carried only a bandage and a stick and they...  
they spared?-  
they killed?-  
they reset?  
...  
No one knows except for you


End file.
